


【Corey/Stratus】 Is That Great Cosplay？

by khsarrge



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: Cosplay, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khsarrge/pseuds/khsarrge
Summary: 在一个平常的不能再平常的午后，Corey收到了一通视频电话的邀请。
Relationships: Corey | Corey Nigra/Stratus | Ethan Yankel
Kudos: 3





	【Corey/Stratus】 Is That Great Cosplay？

**Author's Note:**

> 所有内容纯属120%虚构，昔日队友居然没有对mei cos发表任何评价，那我只好当做是私下谈过感想了！

按下视频电话的接通键时Corey还没意识到今天有哪里不太对劲。

首先出现的是顶着巨大蝴蝶结和太阳帽的金色脑袋，画面抖动的厉害。过了几秒大概是Ethan把手机拿远了一点，Corey总算是看清了他的下半截脸，和与他头顶上那些东西配套的剩余部分。那个小美的皮肤叫什么来着……Honeydew？总之，Ethan穿着做工还算精良的绿色奶茶店员工服，一边笑得不行还一边捏着嗓子问他你觉得怎么样？

Corey一时也找不出合适的形容词。

说实话就相似度来说基本上可以算是失败的cosplay，先不说讲究点的话应该事先除下腿毛，光是在牛仔短裤下穿运动裤就足以视作极不专业的行为，以及——说到底Ethan的身材也实在是和丰满搭不上边。那套衣服在他身上显得并不那么合身，瘪下去的部分堆结在一起，越发凸显了胸口的贫瘠。如果Ethan在那里塞点什么填充物效果会不会更好些？Corey试图想象了一下感到一阵恶寒，比较下来可能还是保持现状更好些。

……但依然还是挺可爱的。

倒不是因为这种带着花边的服务生着装真的适合他，真要说起来甚至不如他平时穿的普通T恤看着顺眼。这种可爱来源于Ethan居然挺认真的试穿了这些东西还特地找他询问感想。这样的剧情在galgame里无疑是要解锁亲密度到可攻略程度才可以开启的支线，这种被特别看待的感觉让他特别受用。

但这样的想法似乎不太适合直白地说给当事人听，所以从Ethan那边来看就只能看到Corey困惑地挠头，结巴半天只给出了一句还不错。

“冻住！”Ethan又用假声模仿着游戏语音，拿手指比划着喷射枪的样子，意外的还挺像模像样。“怎么样，有没有让你想起rank被恶魔支配的感觉？”

“那倒也没有像到这种程度吧？”

画面那边的Ethan开始大声抱怨明明很完美是你要求太高了，原地转了一圈360度展示各个细节的中途不慎暴露中筒袜下穿着的是塑料拖鞋。Corey忍不住笑出来，听他狡辩一会儿再换鞋。

一会儿？Corey听到这里眉毛上扬，他不会是想穿着这套到街上走一圈吧？好在Ethan很快就说到是想在直播里给大家一个惊喜让他放心下来，也就继续顺着他的话开玩笑说那能荣幸提前欣赏的我算是你的特别vip了？

当然，你一直都是。Ethan把这句话说地光明正大无比自然，可能丝毫没有意识到这听起来有多像大胆告白。Corey感觉耳根发热，刚才准备继续呛他的玩笑话全都忘了个干净。哪怕隔着屏幕那双眼睛也是极度真诚，让他心虚地微微错开视线想要赶紧转移话题。刚好可能试装的兴奋期已经过去了，Ethan整理了一下有些歪掉的衣服，找了个不会压着围裙的姿势坐下，开始聊起最近两人各自的新鲜事。

也许是已成习惯，Ethan还是会和他说起游戏里的事情，包括新的试验性改动和他最喜欢的源氏没能称霸几周又惨遭削弱之类的。Corey想着自己似乎也已经有段时间没怎么玩这个游戏了。在这之前他们也通过几次视频电话，往往都是Ethan打过来，拉着他分享最近看的动画，和他谈论和家人住在一起的趣事，或是向他炫耀粉丝做的精彩锦集之类的。大概是对游戏本身的热情转移了不少，他看着画面里源氏大杀特杀，觉得还是左上角的小窗口里Ethan兴奋过度的反应更吸引眼球一点。

自离开队伍以来的时间说长不长说短不短，偶尔他也会怀念住在一起时他们总是做些蠢事然后又笑作一团的日子。那时Ethan类似于像现在这样穿着不怎么适合他的奇装异服表演脱口秀的行为发生了不止一次，但这也总是能逗别人开心。Corey多少明白那时的Ethan并不是像他看上去的那样没心没肺，但笑着总比哭着好，于是他也笑着，为自己，也是为队友们撑着口气。

而现在这个在直播里时不时大喊大叫同时锻炼脸部表情肌肉的Ethan看起来是真实的开心。所以Corey也觉得这样挺好，当时选择离开对现在的他们来说都是个正确的选择。

而关于他们两个之间的微妙关系，倒是没有什么是真正改变了的。现在他们也依然把对方当作可以倾诉的对象，时不时还能聊聊那些宅男话题以及单身时长——这是真的，虽然听上去有些奇怪。就像现在，光是闲聊他们也能说上几个小时。直到差不多到了Ethan一贯开始直播的时间才想起来差不多该结束聊天，挂断前还冲他做了个鬼脸地表示还会再升级一下，自己优秀的cosplay一定会引爆全场，而电话在Corey表述完他对此的怀疑之前便不幸切断了。

也许一会儿他应该去Ethan的直播间看看升级后的效果到底怎么样。等待的时间里他还是打开现在属于他自己项目的游戏开始排位，全神投入比赛之后便忘了这么回事儿。于是再晚些的时候，Corey结束游戏时Ethan已经结束了直播，他便打算点开twitter随便看看，下拉几回之后果然熟悉的名字下贴着的图片里是他熟悉的打扮，Ethan笑得脸都皱成一团，连Minecraft的铁剑和他上次用的源氏面罩都掏了出来，摆的姿势可以算是完全放飞自我没有一点要往原型上靠近的意思。

这与其说是升级不如说是变异还差不多。他翻了翻其他的社交媒体果不其然Ethan哪儿都发了个遍。Corey边笑边琢磨着这照片到底是谁给他拍的，最多只拍到小腿，看来很大概率Ethan最后还是懒得换鞋而选择了这种更简单粗暴的方式来避免它们入镜。不过看上去粉丝们的反响倒是相当不错……这么看来也许是自己作为资深宅男对于这种模仿行为的标准太过严格了点。

他应该会留着那套衣服吧？等到他们都闲下来的时候，Corey想着，也许可以亲自去现场欣赏一下Ethan穿着它的样子再重新评价，说不定还会有些隔着屏幕传递不到的惊喜可以期待呢。

End.


End file.
